Une pièce de théâtre !
by Lilialy
Summary: Les septièmes années doivent, à la demande de Dumbledore, présenter une pièce à Noël. Quand James apprend que Lily a le rôle principal féminin, il décide d'en faire partie. Il espère pouvoir obtenir le rôle du prince pour pouvoir conquérir son coeur...
1. 1ère partie

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! Voici une toute petite fic que je fais dans mon temps perdu... (je suis en vacances... j'ai rien d'autre à faire lol) Elle ne sera pas très longue et donc je ne la fait même pas en chapitres mais en petites parties... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ceux qui suivent ma fic : "souvenirs d'une âme", je ne l'oublie pas puisque je la publie comme d'habitude toutes les semaines...

Pour la publication de celle-là, je pense que vous l'aurez fini et pubié en entière avant deux semaines donc avant la fin de mes vacances puisqu'elle n'est pas longue...

Bonne lecture !

**Une pièce de théâtre ?!**

**Du point de vue de James**

**Résumé de l'histoire :** James et Lily sont en septième année. Lily ne peut pas voir James. Elle le hait au plus au point mais ce n'est pas pour ça que James est près à la lacher... Un jour, Dumbledore tient à organiser un petit spectacle pour Noël. Il demande alors aux élèves de septième année de présenter une pièce de Théâtre. Bien sûr, il laisse le choix aux préfets-en-chef de choisir la pièce... C'est ainsi que Rémus essait désespérément depuis un bon moment de convaincre les maraudeurs d'en faire partie...

**1ère partie**

**James :** Quoi ?! Une pièce de théâtre ! C'est hors de question ! Je n'y participerais pas !

**Sirius :** C'est vrai que je ne suis pas trop chaud non plus pour ! C'est un truc de fille ça !

**Rémus :** Allez les gars... Pour montrer l'exemple ! Vous êtes les plus populaires du collège...

**James :** Ce n'est pas une raison !

**Peter :** Je suis d'accord avec James et Sirius moi ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver en collant sur scène !

**Rémus :** Allez ! En plus c'est un truc moldu James...

**James : **Je sais... Mais je ne cèderai pas...

**Rémus :** Et si Lily y participait...

**James (surpris) :** Elle y participe !!!

**Rémus : **Il y a des chances vu qu'elle est préfète-en-chef comme moi...

**James :** C'est vrai que...

**Sirius :** Non ! James ! Tu te laisses avoir là ! On sait que tu ne désires qu'une chose c'est être à ses côtés mais tu vas pas te laisser berner comme ça !

**Rémus (avec un clin d'oeil) :** En plus il y a une scène d'amour... De plus, il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit ellec qui joue le rôle principal féminin mais si tu ne te bouges pas, tu n'auras pas le rôle de son prince charmant...

**James (les yeux brillant) :** Prince charmant ?!

**Sirius : **Pitoyable comme tu peux te faire avoir...

**James (imaginant déjà la scène) :** Et c'est quoi la pièce ?

**Rémus (hésitant) :** un "Wall Disney" comme les appellent les moldus...

**James :** C'est-à-dire...

**Rémus :** C'est Lily qui a insité pour jouer ça...

**Sirius (rigolant) :** Si tu mets autant de temps à dire ce que c'est, je vais finir par croire que c'est encore un truc à l'eau de rose comme les filles adorent !

**Rémus :** Et bien c'est que...

**James :** Ne me dit pas que c'est encore un de ces trucs de filles...

**Rémus :** Bein...

**Sirius :** Rémus...

**Rémus :** Si...

**James :** C'est hors de question !

**Rémus :** Mais et Lily alors ? Tu ne vas pas faire son prince...

**James :** Bon... d'accord...

**Sirius :** James... Tu te fais encore avoir...

**Rémus :** Par contre il y a un hic...

**James :** Quoi encore ?!

**Rémus :** Bein on attribut pas pas les rôles comme ça... Il y a un casting...

**James :** C'est une plaisanterie !!!

**Rémus :** Euh... non. Tu te présentes et on t'attribut un rôle...

**James :** Mais et si je ne suis pas le prince ?!

**Rémus :** En même temps, si tu n'essais pas le casting... Quelqu'un d'autre fera la scène d'amour avec Lily...

**James :** Bon d'accord ! Je tente le casting !

**Rémus :** Par contre, tu dois me promettre que si tu as un autre rôle, de poursuivre quand même l'aventure...

**James (n'ayant pas le choix) :** Ok...

**Rémus :** Et toi Sirius...

**Sirius :** Tu rigoles j'espère ! C'est pas parce que James a pété un cable que moi aussi ! Il est hors de question que je porte des collants ou encore une tutu !

**Rémus :** On ne porte pas de tutu dans ce genre de pièce...

**Sirius :** Même ! Il y a assez d'un fou dans le groupe ! Tout ça pour une fille ! Faut vraiment être accro à elle pour faire un truc pareil !

**Rémus (rigolant) :** Parce que tu n'as pas encore compris que James était fou amoureux de Lily ?

**Sirius :** Si ! Malheureusement... Il nous le rabache assez toutes les heures... Et Lily par-ci et Lily par-là...

**James :** Eh ! C'est pas vrai !

**Sirius :** On devrais t'enregistrer pour que tu t'entendes Cornedrue !

Ainsi le choix était fait. J'avais finalement décidé de participer à la pièce pour Lily ! Oui pour Lily ! En espérant avoir le rôle principal... Je m'imagine déjà... La prendre dans mes bras et lui donner un baiser... Mais au fait, Rémus ne nous a toujours pas dis ce que c'était comme "Wall Disney"... Je sais pas trop à quoi ça correspond mais ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça... En tout cas, je suis près pour le casting ! De toute façon, s'il faut, je me servirais de mon don de persuasion et si le jury n'est fait que de filles... ça devrait être du gâteau ! Un petit coup de charme et le tour et joué ! La tête de Lily quand elle va voir que ce sera moi son prince charmant...


	2. 2ème partie

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici la 2ème partie ! Les autres suivient... J'ai pas encore fini... Mais je suis à la fin... Donc pas de soucis !

Sinon Merci à JPloveLE qui suit toutes mes fics !!! Et merci aussi à Antadelie qui me rappelle que j'ai aussi des devoirs à faire ! mdr Mais le t'inquiète pas j'ai bientôt tout fini ! Et merci aussi à Miss Lalou pour ta review !

Bonne lecture !!!

**2ème partie**

Bon allez courage... Rémus m'a dit que le casting se passait dans la grande salle après le déjeuner ce week-end... Faut vraiment que je sois amoureux pour faire un truc pareil ! J'attend mon tour gentiment sans rien dire. Sirius et Peter m'avaient dit bonne chance mais avaient refusé de m'accompagner par peur d'être pris dans ce truc... Je vois alors des filles sortir en pleurs ou bien des mecs bien déçu... Le jury a l'air plus sévère que je ne le pensais... Mais j'ai toujours mon atout sans faille : Mon charme...

**Une voix féminine :** Suivant !

Ah c'est mon tour ! J'ébouriffe mes cheveux un bon coup et j'entre avec un grand sourire.

**Lily :** Potter ?! Il manquait plus que ça !

**James :** Salut Evans...

Je comprends mieux maintenant... C'était pourtant évident ! Je me trouvais devant les préfet-en-chefs de chaque maison. Toutes les filles me regardaient avec un grand sourire limite adorateur... enfin sauf une... celle de mon cœur... Elle me regardait avec son éternel regard froid. Rémus me regardait comme s'il voulait s'excuser de pas m'avoir prévenu du contenu du jury...

**James :** Avant que vous dites quoi que ce soit, je souhaite vous prévenir que je voudrais le premier rôle masculin.

**Lily :** Avant même qu'on commence à parler tu exiges quelque chose... ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Potter ! Mais il va falloir nous prouver que tu mérites bien ce rôle... Même si je pense que vu de l'extérieur, tu pourrais lui ressembler...

Au moins, elle voit en moi en homme bien fait... Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'est vrai que les princes sont toujours beaux dans les contes moldus...

**Lily (souriant) :** Je sais pas si je ferais cette tête à ta place car c'était pas vraiment un compliment... Mais passons... Prend ce texte et fais nous quelques démonstrations... Vu que tu désires le premier rôle, tu auras donc forcément à faire à la "princesse"...

Je prends le texte et cherche la réplique du prince mais il n'y avait rien…

**James :** Euh… c'est laquelle ma réplique…

**Lily (rigolant) :** Ben celle de la bête bien évidemment !

**James :** Quoi ! Mais c'est quoi votre pièce !

**Lily :** La belle et la bête bien sûr !

**James :** Mais alors le prince…

**Lily :** C'est la bête.

**James :** Il est hors de question que je joue ça !

**Rémus :** Allez James… Tu verras, c'est pas si dur que ça…

**Lily (sévèrement) :** Si tu veux pas jouer le rôle, tu peux tout de suite t'en aller ! Un autre prince pourra facilement prendre ta place…

**James :** Non ! Je veux ce rôle !

**Les autres membres du jury :** Alors on te le donne !

**Lily :** Quoi ! Mais il n'a même pas fait d'essais !

**Helena :** Pas besoin. Je suis sûre que James est à la hauteur.

**James :** Bien sûr ! Je ferais de mon mieux !

**Lily :** Et toi Rémus…

**Rémus :** Je pense aussi qu'il pourrait très bien jouer le rôle…

**Lily :** Je vois… Tout le monde est contre moi… Je n'ai donc pas le choix mais tu as intérêt à te surpasser Potter car la moindre erreur, je n'hésiterai pas à donner le rôle à quelqu'un d'autre comme…

**James (avec un grand sourire) :** Comme qui ?

**Lily :** Diggory ! Il pourrait très bien correspondre au rôle…

Ah non pas lui ! L'ex de Lily ! Il est hors de question qu'il prenne ma place ! J'ai déjà eu du mal à faire en sorte qu'il ne s'approche pas trop de Lily depuis qu'elle l'a quitté… C'est décidé ! Je ferais de mon mieux ! Foi de Potter ! Pour toi Lily, je suis près à faire des sacrifices !

C'est ainsi que j'eu le rôle… Il ne restait plus qu'à apprendre mon texte et de faire des répétitions… Je vais pouvoir enfin à travers mon texte, lui dire tout ce que je ressens… Enfin s'il y a de scènes de ce genre car si je joue une bête… Enfin, on verra…


	3. 3ème partie

**Note de l'auteur :** Autant vous dire tout de suite que je me suis éclatée comme une folle à faire cette partie. A l'origine c'était partie d'un délire avec mon frère mais je me suis dit que ça serait dommage d'enlever ce passage… En espérant que ça vous face rire ou du moins sourire autant que mon frère et moi...

Bonne lecture !

**3ème partie**

Les répétions ! Les répétitions avec Lily ! Je n'ai pas arrêter de casser les oreilles de Sirius avec ça ! Je suis trop heureux ! Depuis le temps que j'attends une occasion pareil ! Je cours le long du couloir et arrive devant la salle fait exprès pour les répétitions. Rémus est déjà là ainsi que…

**James (surpris) :** Diggory ! Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais là !

**Diggory :** J'ai été pris pour le rôle du père de la jeune fille… J'ai failli avoir le premier rôle mais quelqu'un est apparemment plus doué que moi…

**Rémus :** C'est James qui a eu le premier rôle…

**Diggory : **En même temps je ne suis pas déçu car en voyant le costume… J'estime que j'ai eu de la chance…

**James (surpris) : **Un costume ?

**Diggory :** Ben oui Potter ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'est du théâtre ! L'art même de tous les arts ! C'est l'essence de la vie !

**James :** Euh oui… Je vois… Où est Lily ?

**Rémus :** En train de s'occuper des costumes dans la pièce d'à côté.

**James :** Déjà !

**Rémus :** Bein c'est pas pour te mettre la pression mais c'est dans deux semaines qu'on présente la pièce… Le professeur Dumbledore nous l'a dit un peu tard…

**James :** Je vais voir Lily…

**Rémus :** Euh… James… je sais pas si…

**James :** T'inquiète ! Elle n'est pas en train de se changer…

**Rémus :** Justement… On n'a pas osé rentré tous les deux depuis qu'elle a viré ceux qui s'occupaient des costumes…

**James :** T'inquiète. j'assure.

**Rémus :** C'est bien ce qui me fait peur !

Ignorant la remarque de Rémus, je me dirigeai vers la salle en question. J'entra doucement. Pleins de costumes étaient alignés dans toutes la pièce. On avait l'impression que la salle avait été emménagé de façon à ressembler à une loge. On pouvait voir trois tables avec une glace chacune. J'hallucinais sur la beauté de certains costumes… Je vis Lily apparaître d'un seul coup à moitié habillé. En fait elle portait une robe blanche… Jusque là ça va… sauf que le corset de la robe n'était pas fermé derrière… Je pouvais apercevoir toute sa colonne vertébrale… Elle avait l'air d'avoir la peau si douce…

**Lily :** Ce n'est pas blanc qu'il faut mais jaune ! Je leur ai pourtant bien dit ! Jaune ! C'est pas blanc ! La robe de fin doit être jaune comme dans le dessin animé de mon enfance !

**James :** Euh… euh… Li…ly. Ta… ta… ta…

**Lily :** Potter ! Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais là !

**James : **Ben… ben… suis…nu… euh… venu… voir comment… tarobeestouvertederrière !

Oh non ! ça venait de m'échapper ! Elle va maintenant encore plus me haïr ! S.O.S !

**Lily (devenant toute rouge) :** Euh… oui… je… enfin… c'est dur de faire ça seule…

**James :** Faire quoi !

Je suis désolé mais ce qu'elle venait de dire portait à confusion…

**Lily :** Non laisse tomber.

**James :** Attend ! Je peux te la fermer si tu veux…

**Lily (rougissant) : **Euh… oui je veux bien…

Ouah ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me donne l'autorisation ! Faut dire que j'avais déjà fermer les yeux m'attendant à une baffe suivi d'un " Potter t'es qu'un pervers ! ". Bon d'accord, je me suis imaginé le pire mais vaut mieux tout s'attendre avec elle…

Je m'approchai d'elle et commençai à agripper sa fermeture. Je la montai délicatement tout en touchant sa peau du bout des doigts… Ma première impression n'était pas si fausse que ça… Qu'es-ce qu'elle avait la peau douce… Je vis des frissons parcourir tout son dos. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire aux lèvres… Une fois la fermeture en haut je luttai de toute mon âme pour ne pas ne serait-ce que glisser mes mains sur ses épaules. C'était une vraie torture. Elle était si belle habillé comme ça… Pourquoi il a fallu que je la trouve comme ça ! Pourquoi Merlin a-t-il décidé que ce samedi, à 14h, je me trouverai derrière la fille que j'aime, habillée avec une robe des plus sexy et dont je ne pourrai même pas toucher la moindre partie de son corps. Elle se retourne et me sourit. Oh non pas ce sourire Lily ! Tu es trop belle comme ça ! Non ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux… Que dois-je faire… Si je reste une minute de plus je risque de craquer…

**Lily :** Merci…

Et puis ce " merci " qui tue. Non Lily si je ne m'en vais pas tout de suite je risque de faire une bêtise… Je n'ai plus chose en tête : t'embrasser. Bon. On prend son courage à deux mains et on s'en va. A trois ! un… je ne la regarde surtout pas dans les yeux… deux… je ne m'approche pas d'elle comme je le fais actuellement… deux et demi… je ne me penche surtout pas comme ça vers son visage… deux trois-quarts… je ne pose pas ma main sur son visage… trois… je m'en vais précipitamment ! Je cours très très loin d'elle. Non je ne peux pas. Je sors de la pièce et ferme la porte à toute vitesse.

**Rémus (rigolant) :** Tu as encore réveillé le dragon qui dormait ?

**James :** Et toi tu essais encore de créer de nouveaux proverbes chinois ?

**Rémus :** Oh je rigolais…

**James :** Je vous laisse. Je vais prendre une douche froide pour faire redescendre tout ça.

Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais eu aussi chaud de ma vie ! Bon il faut que je respire un bon coup et que je remette de l'ordre dans mes idées…


	4. 4ème partie

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici la 4ème partie ! Je vous poste la 5ème à la suite. Pour la 6ème... Va falloir attendre car je l'ai pas encore fini... Mais tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant c'est que ça risque de faire environ 7 parties, voir 8... Donc vous aurez surement la fin rapidement !

Bonne lecture !

**4ème partie**

Bon ça fait 5 jours qu'on répète à fond. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une scène du moins de mon côté… la scène finale… Rémus m'a dit que je danserais avec Lily. D'après ce que j'ai compris, à la fin, il y a une sorte de fête au château où tout le monde célèbre sa retransformation. Enfin, le plus important c'est que je vais danser avec Lily ! Ma Lily ! En espérant que ça ne soit pas trop difficile… J'ai déjà dansé des valses mais ça remonte à mes 10 ans quand ma mère tenait à ce que je sache bien danser… A l'époque, ils faisaient beaucoup de réception et ils tenaient à ce que j'ouvre la danse avec ma cousine… Je vous dis pas la pression ! Mais depuis que je suis à Poudlard, je n'ai pas repris… J'espère que je n'ai pas tout oublié…

Rémus m'a dit qu'on s'entraînerait dans la grande salle. J'entre alors dans la pièce. Je vis alors Rémus assit sur le côté. Je m'approchai de lui.

**James :** Lily est là ?

**Rémus (rigolant) :** Tu n'as décidément que ce prénom à la bouche… Elle est en train d'enfiler ça robe. Ils ont finalement réussi à avoir la même robe quand dans ce conte… Tiens, voilà le tiens. A la fin, tu redeviens un beau jeune homme alors profites-en !

**James :** Merci !

Je me changeai alors sur place pendant que Rémus m'expliquait ce que j'avais à faire. Une fois que j'avais mit le costume, je fis apparaître, avec ma baguette, un miroir.

**Rémus :** T'es pas mal comme ça !

**James :** Tu es sûr ?

**Lily :** James Potter qui hésite sur son charme naturel ? Suis-je en plein rêve ?

Je me retourne d'un seul coup lorsque je l'aperçue. Je ne pouvais dire qu'une seule chose :

**James (hallucinant) : **Ouah !

**Lily :** Je vois que tu apprécies ma robe…

**James (du tac au tac) :** Et encore plus la fille qui s'y trouve dedans !

**Lily (rougissant) :** Rémus m'a dit que tu savais danser la valse…

Elle me fit signe d'approcher. Je ne me fis pas prier.

**Lily (baissant la tête) :** Je ne peux pas en dire autant… Je connais un peu les pas mais je n'ai jamais vraiment danser…

**James :** Ce n'est pas grave… Je vais t'apprendre. Rémus, tu peux mettre la musique pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance ?

**Rémus (démarrant la musique) :** Bien sûr !

**James :** Alors tout d'abord, il faut qu'on se rapproche plus…

**Lily :** Quoi ? Mais non !

**James :** Eh ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé ! C'est comme ça !

**Rémus (pour lui-même) :** J'ai bien hâte de voir comment ces deux-là vont s'entendre sur la danse…

**Lily :** Ok, ok. Je m'approche…

**James :** Un peu plus…

Je la tiré vers moi un peu plus. Elle fit mine de résister au départ mais elle me laissa vite faire.

**James :** Alors tu connais les pas ?

**Lily :** Oui.

**James :** Alors je compterai jusqu'à trois et tu suivras ce rythme. A chaque pas un temps.

**Lily (concentrée) :** D'accord.

**James :** Alors c'est partie. Un. Deux. Trois. Un. Deux. Ah… là c'était mon pied…

**Lily (s'énervant) :** Oh. Je suis vraiment désolée mais en même temps c'est pas évident !

**James :** Ne t'énerve pas ! C'est normal que tu n'y arrive pas au début ! Même si c'est facile…

**Lily :** Parce que tu crois que je peux y arriver avec des talons moi !

**James :** Ah… Attend.

Je me baissa pour me mettre au niveau de ses chevilles. Je commence à enlever la tige qui sert à attacher ses chaussures.

**Lily (surprise) :** Potter ! Mais tu fais quoi là ?

**James :** Je t'enlève tes chaussures. Ça sera plus facile de danser pied nu au départ…

**Lily :** Mais je peux très bien le faire moi-même !

**James :** Ok. Je te laisse faire.

Je me relevai et la regardai enlever ses chaussures. J'eu un sourire face à la situation. Le fait qu'elle soit si têtue me faisait rire. J'avoue qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je l'aimais…

**Lily :** On peux y aller.

**James :** Alors c'est parti. Un. Deux. Trois. Un. Deux. Trois…

**Lily :** ça va mieux comme ça…

**James :** Maintenant je ne compte plus. C'est à toi de le faire dans ta tête…

Elle acquiesça. Je vis alors sur son visage qu'elle se concentrait pour ne pas se tromper. Un bon moment passa et elle y arrivait de mieux en mieux. Elle apprenait très vite. Son visage se détendait de plus en plus. J'eu même le droit à un sourire ! Mais on allait pas passer notre temps à faire que ces pas tout simple… Je la fis tourner d'un seul coup. Elle suivit alors le mouvement sans peine. Quand elle revint vers moi, elle me dit :

**Lily :** Tu aurais bien voulu que je me trompe Potter… C'est raté.

**James :** J'avoue que c'est bien rattrapé pour une débutante. Je crois que tu as saisi la danse. On va pouvoir vraiment la danser… C'est-à-dire un peu plus vite…

**Lily (malicieusement) :** Je relève le défi !

**Rémus (plus pour lui-même) :** Ils ont l'air de si bien s'accordait ensemble… Dommage qu'ils ne se voient pas… Lily a l'air de progresser très vite.

Un long moment passa. La musique finit enfin et je la fis pencher en arrière. Quand je la remontai vers moi, son visage se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Elle rouvrit les yeux délicatement.

**Rémus :** Et là tu es censé embrasser Lily…

**James et Lily (en même temps) :** Quoi !

**Rémus :** Ben oui Lily ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'est pourtant toi qui nous a dit que ça finissait comme ça…

**Lily :** Ah oui… J'avais oublié… Bon sinon ça va mieux. Je commence à comprendre la danse et je pense qu'avec un peu d'entraînement tous les jours, ça devrait être bon.

**Rémus :** En tout cas c'est bien parti car on avait vraiment l'impression de vous voir en accord tous les deux…

**Lily (rougissant) :** Euh… merci… Je vais aller me changer…

Elle partie alors en courant pour se changer, nous laissant seuls.

**Rémus :** Tu as vu comment elle a rougit à plusieurs reprises ?

**James :** ah bon ?

**Rémus :** Arrête ! Me dis pas que tu n'as rien vu !

**James :** Ben non…

**Rémus :** Elle ne savait plus quoi dire quand tu as dit " ouah ! " et je ne te parle même pas d'il y a deux secondes quand je lui ai dit que vous vous accordez si bien tous les deux…

**James :** Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'aussi extraordinaire… C'est normal puisqu'on lui a fait des compliments…

**Rémus :** Ouais… enfin tu ne sais pas tout…

**James :** Comment ça…

**Rémus :** Ben l'autre jour quand tu es allé la rejoindre dans la salle des costumes… Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fais mais elle en est ressorti bizarre…

_**Début du flash-back vu par Rémus :**_

James venait juste de nous quitter lorsque je vis Lily sortir de la pièce complètement dans les nuages avec une main sur sa joue.

**Rémus :** Lily ? ça va ?

**Lily (totalement ailleurs) :** Euh oui… Je monte dans ma chambre…

**Rémus :** ok…

Elle esquissa un sourire lorsque Diggory l'intercepta.

**Diggory :** Il ne t'a rien fait de mal j'espère…

**Lily (dans les nuages) :** Euh… non… Il a… et…

Elle continuait alors à parler tout en s'en allant. Diggory me regarda pour en savoir plus mais j'haussa les épaules. Après tout je n'en savais pas plus que lui…

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

**James (perdu) :** Mais je n'ai pourtant rien fait… Je suis justement parti avant de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler… J'ai dû juste lui effleurer son dos de mes doigts ou poser ma main sur sa joue…

**Rémus :** Je vois… En tout cas ça l'a travaillé…

On quitta alors la salle tous les deux sans rien dire. J'étais trop préoccupé par ce que venait de me dire Rémus pour parler de quoi que ce soit… Mais pourtant elle n'a pas hésiter à me repousser quand je voulais lui enlever ses chaussures… Je ne comprends pas… Non. Rémus a sûrement dû rêver… Et si Lily était en train de changer d'avis… Non James… Tu es en train de rêver là… Es-tu sûr de parler de la même Lily qui t'a dit plus d'une fois que tu l'énervais et qu'elle préférait embrasser un troll plutôt que de sortir avec toi ?


	5. 5ème partie

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voici la dernière partie que je poste aujourd'hui ! Ben si je vous ai donné tout ça d'un seul coup c'est pour m'excuser de rien avoir poster de la semaine... En même temps je pouvais pas trop car j'avais pas accès à internet... J'en ai donc profité pour écrire tout ça plus continuer ma fic normalement ! Et faire mes devoirs ! (si je dis pas ça je vais encore me faire gronder moi... lol)

La 6ème partie et le reste au passage... arrivent dans la semaine !

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez par quelques reviews... ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci !

**5ème partie**

Aujourd'hui c'est la représentation. On était tous réunit dans une salle de classe. Ça se bousculait. La moitié stressé et pendant que les autres n'arrêtaient pas de hurlaient partout. Je n'ai jamais vu un groupe autant avoir la pression sauf pour un match de Quidditch qui jouerait le tout pour la coupe des maison… Je cherchais des yeux Lily lorsque je tombai nez à nez avec Diggory. Encore lui ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Un vrai peau de colle ce mec.

**James :** Elle est où Lily ?

**Diggory :** Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire pour que tu puisse t'introduire dans sa loge pendant qu'elle se change !

**James :** Merci pour le renseignement !

Il y a des fois au je me demande s'il réfléchit avant de parler ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule loge… ça ne serait donc pas compliqué à la trouver ! Je me faufile entre tout le monde et entre dans la loge sans toquer. Là je trouvai Lily et Helena, la fille des jury qui est à Serdaigle.

**Helena :** Ah ! Quand on parle du loup… Tu tombes à pique James ! On avait besoin de toi ! Tien ton costume. Je vous laisse ! J'ai encore pas mal de monde à m'occuper…

Elle quitta la loge me laissant seul avec Lily. Je pris de costume en fourrure et le mis sans rien dire même si je le trouvait horrible… J'ai vraiment l'air d'une bête comme ça… En même temps c'est le but… De son côté, Lily était déjà dans son petit costume de paysanne.

**James :** ça va… pas trop le trac ?

**Lily (nerveuse) :** si !

**James :** Attend je connais un truc pour détendre…

**Lily :** C'est quoi ?

**James :** Tourne-toi et laisse-toi faire…

**Lily :** Tu veux faire quoi là !

**James :** Si je ne te le montre pas, tu risques pas de savoir. Vaut mieux que tu t'assois.

Elle s'exécuta sans rien dire et se posa sur une chaise devant un miroir. Je m'approchai et posai mes mains sur ses épaules. Elle eut des frissons mais ne dit rien. Je commençai alors à la masser…

**Lily :** Mais…

**James :** Chut… tu es trop crispée là…

Je pouvais lire sur son visage qu'elle se détendait peu à peu. Elle ferma les yeux.

**Lily :** James… tu masses super bien…

Je rêve ou elle m'avait appelé par mon prénom… Elle posa une de ses mains sur la mienne et se retourna vers moi. Elle me regarda de ses beaux yeux verts. Oh non ! Pas ce regard… La dernière fois j'ai réussit à me contrôle mais si elle me fait le coup à chaque fois… je ne garantis rien… Je m'éloignai alors un peu d'elle.

**James :** Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller jouer notre pièce…

Elle se leva, me fit son plus beau sourire et Dieu sait comme il me fait craquer à chaque fois… Et elle partit. Je la suivis. Ainsi les rideaux allaient bientôt se lever…


	6. 6ème partie

**Note de Lilialy (l'auteur d'origine) :** Bon voilà. J'ai pas mal de problème en ce moment et j'ai énormément de mal à gagner du temps pour mes fics... Sachant que « souvenirs d'une âme » j'y tiens beaucoup, j'essaie de mettre chaque chapitre à temps mais je ne peux pas continuer celle-là. J'espère que vous comprendrez... Mais pour pas que vous soyez déçu complètement, j'ai demandé à une amie de faire la suite. Bien naturellement je lui ferais passer les reviews ! Merci de votre compréhension.

**Note du nouvel auteur XD :** alors d'abord je remercie Lilialy de me faire confiance au point de me confier la fin de sa fic ! Encore merci **: D** J'espère que ça ne te décevras pas ! Je remercie aussi ma famille, mes amies, … lol XD dsl je pars dans mes délires (ça dérange quelqu'un ? XD) enfin bref, dites moi ce que vous pensez de la suite que je lui ai « concocter » ! L'ai-je massacrée ?

**° 6eme partie °**

La représentation se passait dehors. Le professeur Dumbledore avait emménagé un chapiteau où nous pouvions jouer. Je pouvais voir discrètement les gradins se remplir. Je vis Sirius me faire un grand sourire, tranquillement installé au premier rang. C'est alors que j'entendis les « trois coups de bâton ». Enfin, on dirait plus des coups de clochettes mais Diggory n'arrêtait pas de répéter à tout le monde que dans le théâtre moldu, on appelait ça comme ça. Quel crâneur ! Ça y est ma Lily est sur scène. Elle brille sous le feu des projecteurs ! Tandis que les premières scènes continuaient à se jouer, j'attendais mon tour dans les « coulisses ». Enfin c'est comme ça que Diggory appelle l'endroit où l'on attend avant de jouer ! Il m'énerve vraiment celui-là ! Il se prend vraiment pour un artiste ! Enfin… Ce qui me rassure c'est qu'il n'intéresse pas du tout Lily… En tout cas, il n'a pas intérêt à l'approcher ! Ou je jure de lui faire bouffer mon affreux costume !

J'entends de nouveau la voix mélodieuse de Lily... Mais c'est la voix de Malefoy que j'entends ! Qu'es-ce qu'il fait sur scène avec ma Lily !!!

**Gaston (Malefoy, d'une voix méprisante) :** Comment tu peux lire ça... C'est sans images...

**Belle (Lily, en soupirant) : **Il suffit d'avoir un peu d'imagination...

Ah oui c'est vrai... J'avais oublié ! Il joue le rôle de Gaston. Un mec qui s'intéresse à Belle mais qu'elle rejète totalement !

**Gaston (Malefoy) :** Le moment est venu de laisser tes romans et de t'intéresser à des choses mieux comme... moi.

**Belle (Lily):** Tu n'es qu'un analphabète basique et primaire.

C'est tout à fait le portrait de Malefoy ! Ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'on lui ait donné ce rôle !

**Gaston :** Merci du compliment...

Ce Gaston est vraiment stupide…Enfin bref. Mon tour n'est pas maintenant... Je vais continuer mon escapade dans les coulisses en attendant. Je me promène jusqu'à tomber sur la loge de Lily... Les costumes y sont... Tant qu'à faire, je vais aller chercher le mien. J'entre. Il n'y a personne. Normal, ils sont tous en train d'attendre leur tour pas loin de l'entrée de la scène... Je prends mon costume et l'enfile. Il est vraiment horrible ! Ça ne m'amuse pas tellement de jouer ce rôle... En plus, je vais devoir être méchant envers Lily... Encore heureux que la fin soit intéressante ! Et puis grâce à cette pièce, j'ai pu apprendre à Lily à danser... Je me souviens encore de son sourire quand elle commençait à y arriver... Elle était si radieuse !

Ah… C'est mon tour… J'entre en scène ! Je la traverse jusqu'à ce que je trouve Diggory enfin… le père de la Belle, assis sur mon fauteuil. Poufff… Il fait vraiment chaud sous cette fourrure ! Je vois Rémus déguisé en chandelier ainsi que Sébastien en réveil. Je n'avais pas vraiment vu les costumes des autres par manque de temps. En les voyant déguisés comme ça, je dus faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas exploser de rire. Allez ! Plus vite j'aurais fini cette scène et plus vite je jouerai celle avec ma Lily…Un vent souffla sur scène, éteignant le feu de la cheminée.

**La Bête (moi) :** Il y a un étranger ici !

**Lumière (Rémus) :** Monsieur, il s'était perdu dans la forêt, poursuivit par des loups et...

**La bête (au père de la Belle) :** Qui êtes-vous ? Votre présence m'est désagréable ! Que venez-vous faire ici !

**Le père :** Je m'étais perdu et...

**La bête :** Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Je vais vous apprendre !

**Voix off : **Ainsi la bête emmena le père de Belle dans les cachots. Celle-ci, prévenu par son cheval, partit à la recherche de son père.

**ooOOoo**

**Belle :** Il y a quelqu'un ?

Je vois Lily toute tremblante (et oui que voulez-vous, elle est à fond dans son rôle !) s'avançant dans le décor sinistre d'un salon en piètre état. Je rentre de nouveau en scène !

J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à la fin ! Je rentre dans les coulisses. La scène de dispute entre la belle et la bête vient de se terminer. C'est au tour de Rémus et Sébastien de rentrer pour la scène du « dîner chantant » comme je l'appelle.

**ooOOoo**

Ca y est après une heure et demie. C'est l'entracte. J'enlève rapidement mon costume et m'en vais dans la salle où sont prévus des rafraîchissements pour tous les élèves.

-Hey, mon Jamesie, tu…

Je ne laisse pas le temps à Sirius de finir sa phrase : j'attrape son verre de jus de citrouille et l'avale cul-sec.

-AAAAAh ça fait du bien !

-Eh bien, eh bien, l'amour donnerait-il soif monsieur Potter ?

-Tais-toi Sirius, je meurs de chaud dans ce costume !

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas la vue d'une certaine demoiselle en robe de bal qui te fait autant d'effet ?

Un sourire béat vient orner mes lèvres. J'ai dansé la première danse avec ma Lily dans cette première partie de la pièce. Elle était tout simplement sublime dans cette robe couleur or. Ses cheveux auburn délicatement relevés sur sa nuque, ses courbes si bien définis par…

-Eh oh Potter tu bave !

Je rougis ! Merde Potter ressaisis-toi ! Ca devient grave là !

**Voix off : **Reprise dans cinq minutes, veuillez aller vous asseoir !

Ouf, sauvé par le gong ! C'est bien la première fois de ma vie, que je suis content de voir Amos Diggory ! Et sûrement la dernière…

**ooOOoo**

Enfin ! Je suis couché à terre, agonisant tandis que Lily sanglote en répétant inlassablement qu'elle m'aime. Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai ! J'en ai des papillons dans le ventre ! Merde James calme-toi ! C'est de la CO-ME-DIE !

Je danse de nouveau en moins de trois heures avec Lily. Dire que je suis heureux est un euphémisme ! Mais ce que je préfère dans cette danse, c'est qu'elle et moi sommes déguisés en prince et princesse.

Reviews ? Au moins pour me dire si j'ai bien suivit Lilialy : D 


	7. 7ème partie

**Note du nouvel auteur :**** eh bien eh bien… euh.. Pas grand chose a dire… ; ) Ah si ce chapitre est exclusivement écrit par mes soins donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !!!**

**Merci a Julie231 d'avoir reviewé !! Et les autres alors ? Vous trouvez mon chapitre comment (aider par le brouillon de Lilialy !!!) ? Vous avez aimé, détesté, vous voulez que j'arrête le massacre XD ?!**

**Bon je vais m'arrêter là…sinon je suis partie pour des heures !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**° 7ème partie°**

Enfin ! C'était l'heure du baiser. J'approchais mes lèvres de celles de Lily. Je la sentais qui tremblait dans mes bras. Le baiser fut furtif… mais magique. Lily rougit lorsqu'elle se retira. Les applaudissements du public ainsi que le cri de mon idiot de meilleur ami (à savoir : T'es le meilleur mon amour !!) me sortit de ma contemplation et nous nous tournâmes vers le public. Je gardais ma main dans celle de Lily. Sa main tremblait. Je serrais sa main. Je lui montrais que j'étais là pour elle. Que je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Que j'aimerais être bien plus qu'un ami. Elle me jeta un regard troublé avant de reporter son attention sur le public. Tous les acteurs sortirent des loges. J'attrapais la main de Rémus et nous saluâmes en bon acteur que nous sommes.

**OoOOoO**

Une semaine était passée depuis la représentation. Une semaine durant laquelle Lily n'avait fait que m'éviter. J'en étais terriblement stressé ! M'en voulait-elle ? Avais-je fait quelques chose de mal ? Toutes ces questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponses me torturaient l'esprit. Déjà lorsque Dumbledore était venu nous féliciter personnellement dans les coulisses, elle avait évité mon regard pendant tout le speech du directeur. Cela m'avait bien sûr étonné. Nous étions en bon terme à ce moment là. Eh merde, les filles ! Pouvaient pas être plus simple, non ?

Tandis que je grommelais dans ma barbe sur les filles et leurs manières de faire tourner en bourrique les garçons, je me dirigeais vers le lac. Je m'arrêtais et regarda l'horizon. Mon regard balaya le lac, le parc, la lisière de la forêt. Soudain je vis deux personnes au loin, tout près du saule cogneur, mais pas assez pour se faire piétiner par l'arbre. Mon cœur râta un battement. Cette chevelure de feu…c'était ma Lily. Elle était avec un garçon…je crois que Stebbins était son nom. Je vis la tête rousse s'approcher de l'autre. Ma respiration accéléra. C'était un baiser furtif…comme celui que j'avais échangé avec elle il y a une semaine. Mon cœur se brisa. Ainsi c'était pour ça qu'elle m'évitait. Son cœur était pris. Je me retourna et courut vers le château. Des larmes perlaient au coin des mes yeux mais je les essuyais avec rage. Je n'allais pas pleurer non plus ! Arriver aux portes du château je m'arrêtais essoufflé. Je regarda autour de moi et pris un chemin au hasard. Mes pas me conduisirent jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Quelle ironie… C'était ici que se donnait rendez-vous les couples. Je m'appuyais sur la balustrade et regarda les étoiles. La je laissais mes larmes coulées. Je l'avais perdue pour de bon cette fois-ci. Mes efforts n'avaient servi à rien. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi mais de ce crétin de Stebbins. C'est à lui que j'allais faire bouffer le costume. Mais à quoi bon…

Je restais là, à ne rien faire. La nuit était très avancée. Soudain j'entendis des pas et je paniquais à l'idée que ce fut un professeur. Il n'y avait aucune cachette et j'avais oublié ma cape d'invisibilité. Les pas continuaient leur ascension. Je vis d'abord des cheveux auburn, des yeux émeraudes…Lily apparaissait devant moi. J'étais partagé. J'étais content que ce ne sois pas un professeur… mais Lily…était-ce mieux ?

-Salut..., fit-elle. Sirius m'a dit que je te trouverais ici.

Ah oui, la carte des maraudeurs ! Une de nos plus grande fierté !

-Je voulais te parler..., continua t-elle.

-De quoi ?! De ta relation avec Stebbins !

Et merde ! J'avais parler tout haut. Je vis ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

-Tu…tu m'espionnais ? Sa voix n'était pas accusatrice. C'était simplement une constatation.

-Non., Répondis-je en soupirant. Je passais par-là.

Par ces mots elle venait de me confirmer qu'elle était avec lui. Je fis un pas pour sortir de cette maudite tour mais une parole m'en empêcha, ou plutôt un nom murmuré.

-James...

Je me retournais lentement. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je restais comme un con a la regarder pleurer. J'étais figé dans ma stupeur.

-James... Je t'en prie écoute-moi.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Ma bouche ayant décidé sans mon autorisation de rester fermer.

-Quand tu m'as vu avec Stebbins…. Je…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est moi qui lui ai demander de m'embrasser.

Mais que cherchait-elle à faire ? A me briser encore plus le cœur ? Néanmoins mes jambes refusaient de bouger. Je fus donc contraint de l'écouter.

-Je lui ai demandé parce que…parce que je voulais savoir.

Savoir ? Mais savoir quoi ? Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Je voulais savoir si j'étais amoureuse de toi...

S'il n'y avait pas la balustrade je pense que je serais tombé par terre. Amoureuse de moi ? C'est une blague.

-Durant le baiser que nous avons échangé… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé…Je…je…

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit, des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues.

-Je me suis sentie si bien à ce moment là…je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. J'étais sûr d'une chose, j'avais adoré ça.

Elle rigola et ouvrit les yeux.

-Je suis pathétique..., dit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux.

-Si j'ai embrassé Stebbins c'était pour savoir, savoir si je ressentais ça uniquement avec toi.

Ma gorge émis un drôle de bruit.

-Et alors ? Demandais-je la voix tremblante.

Elle sourit et s'approcha timidement de moi.

-Alors oui..., souffla-t-elle.

Elle m'embrassa et je me senti heureux à un point inimaginable. Je l'embrassais encore, encore et encore. On ne s'arrêtait que pour reprendre notre souffle et se regardait dans les yeux en souriant.

-Je t'aime..., lui murmurais-je dans l'oreille une fois notre besoin de baisers achevé.

Elle me regarda les yeux brillant de larmes et se pencha à mon oreille.

-Je t'aime moi aussi...

**Je sais c'est très fleur bleue XD mais j'adore quand c'est fleur bleue !! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Nul, bien , à jeter à la poubelle ? **

**Bisous à tou(te)s.**

**Bézoard **


End file.
